Find Her, Spyro
by ohdeargodno
Summary: An interesting story with a twist. Spyro has to go to Lykia, a realm created by the death of another, to save a mysterious girl from a mysterious enemy. But when she starts to get too close, and Cynder seems suddenly upset, which way will his heart go?
1. Chapter 1

Find Her, Spyro…

**I Don't Own Spyro Or Any Other Game Characters I May Use. I Do Own The Fanfic Though!**

**And I've Never Played ****Any ****Of The Games That Include Cynder So I May Get Her Personality Or Spyro's Reaction To Her Wrong, Among Other Things.**

**Chapter One: Distress Call**

"So, you want me to go explore the cave, right?" asked Hunter hopefully.

"Not today, thanks. I got a distress call this morning! Can you believe they've started sending me those things?" Hunter looked downhearted.

"Okay," he said, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. "I'll…um…I'll be with Bentley and Bartholomew…" He turned on the spot – leaving ruts in the snow where his claws dug in – and retreated into the yetis' cave. Spyro heard the booming voice of Bentley as he set off, shivering slightly.

Part of what he had told Hunter had been true – he had been sent a distress call. But he was not in the least inclined to ignore it – it was from a girl, sent with a purple dragonfly:

_Spyro paced around impatiently, bored. Even Sparx's glow seemed to have diminished somewhat. Suddenly, a high pitched buzzing could be heard, and a purple dragonfly came crashing towards where Spyro stood._

"_Please," panted the dragonfly, obviously female and out of breath. "You have to help! My friend – a dragon, just like you – has been taken! She sent me to find someone who could help her!"_

"_Hey! Slow down, I only caught half of that…" Spyro remarked, sitting down._

"_You have to help!!!!" exploded the dragonfly. "It's…it's…" but she could go no further, and she began hyperventilating. _

"_Calm down," said Sparx soothingly. He patted the dragonfly on the back and her hyperventilating ceased, to be replaced with sobbing. "Where is this dragon – who has she been taken by?"_

"_She's at Lykia – a new realm created by the death of another!"_

"_Who? Who took her?" prompted Spyro._

"_I can't say…an enemy from the past; you know of her. I must leave!" Without further word the dragonfly zoomed away._

_Cynder flicked for a moment through Spyro's head, before he shook himself. It couldn't be her. But if not Cynder, then who…?_

Spyro played that scene inside his head many times; looking at it from different perspectives as he would a riddle, trying to glean something from it. But he could not, so he began thinking instead about a more pressing issue: finding Lykia. The Ice Citadel was bringing him no new thoughts, so he decided that a trip to the professor was in order.

00000000

"Lykia…hmm…" The professor tapped his ever-present clipboard with his pen thoughtfully. "I've never heard of it…" The spines on Spyro's head drooped. "…but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Ask Cynder; she always seems to know these things…" Spyro's heart ricocheted around the inside of his ribcage. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"A-ask Cynder?" The professor looked up.

"Yes, ask Cynder. Have you got a problem with that?" Spyro shook his head abruptly.

"Where is Cynder?" Spyro asked. The professor looked thoughtful. He chewed on the end of his pen, and then suddenly remembered.

"That's right. She's at Crocovile Swamp. Apparently she's rather friendly with the crocodiles there…" Spyro had already dashed out through the doors, and had not heard the professor's last sentence. He shook his head, and then scribbled something on his notebook.

Spyro dashed across the bridge that led to Crocovile swamp, not ready but at the same time impatient to talk to Cynder. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt about going to save…whoever. But, he thought, it doesn't have to be like that. I can just be saving her…because she asked me to.

The words sounded feeble even as he whispered them to himself. He had not further time to brood, however, as he managed not to notice her in his daydream. In a rush of paws and tails, he was on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, I know nothing about Cynder, I'm making stuff up! If you already found out where she was born, then sorry… \**

**Chapter Two: Finding Lykia**

"Oh…uh Cynder! Hi! I…was looking for you," said Spyro nervously. Cynder cocked her head.

"Looking for me but _not_ looking where you were going," she said sweetly.

"Uhh…yeah. Sorry!" he supplied.

"No you aren't," she smiled. Spyro was confused. "If you were sorry, you would have got up by now." Spyro immediately jumped from the black dragon and landed on the ground next to her. Cynder got up gracefully, before blinking at Spyro. "So, why were you looking for me?"

"I, uh…" Spyro had forgotten. He cast his mind back desperately but her sleek black scales and big bright eyes distracted him.

"You were going to ask about Lykia!!" Sparx hissed into his ear.

"Oh yeah! Um, I need to ask you if you know about this place – Lykia, I think it's called – a realm created by the death of another? Or something? Do you know where it is?" Spyro finished a little lamely, regaining his cool and sitting down. A slight, sad smile played on Cynder's lips as she too sat down.

"Yeah, I do." For a while they sat in silence. Spyro recognised the sorrow in Cynder's eyes, and he let her be the one to break it, when she was ready. Eventually she blinked, as if startled out of a trance, and broke the silence at last: "I was born there. Not Lykia," she added, a little choked, seeing surprise in Spyro's eyes. "The realm it was built upon. It was such a beautiful place. The grass was so lush, the sky was such a clear, sharp blue…and at night, the moon reflected in each of the stars. It was so perfect; it could have been drawn by a daydreamer with a wild imagination." Spyro was impatient but he let her continue. She was startled out of her reverie by the silence. "But, you want to know where it is, not what it used to be like, right?" Spyro, conscious that he did not want to seem insensitive, gave a non-committal growl. "First, you have to find Bianca. You can't get to Lykia without her; she is the gatekeeper. She knows where to go from there." Another smile crossed Cynder's lips, before she winked at Spyro and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Spyro approached Gloomy Glacier with a knot in the pit of his stomach. He was tired, confused and a bit nervous that Hunter would still be annoyed at him because of how he had reacted earlier. Bentley the yeti's booming voice reached him before he had even entered the glacier.

"Hunter?" he said, padding through the entrance to the glacier. Hunter stood not too far inside the glacier, having had to come out due to the volume of two yetis in one room.

"Oh, hey, Spyro," he breathed, obviously glad to have some moderately quiet company. Spyro nodded, and scratched his nose.

"Um…Hunter? I don't suppose you have any idea where Bianca is?"

"Actually," replied Hunter, looking a little startled. "Yes. But I wouldn't have had you come any earlier. I happen to know that she has just arrived on holiday, in Coastal Remains. Why…?" Spyro had already charged away.

"SorryHunternotimetoexplain…!" came the rushed reply.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Spyro! My favourite wallet…" _said Moneybags' teleport. Spyro stepped onto the luminous green pad and was instantly taken to Coastal Remains.

"Oh," said the startled rabbit, as Spyro materialised before her. "Hey, Spyro. I haven't seen you for a while. You've grown up."

"So have you," he replied, noticing a pronounced change in the shape of her body. "I'll cut to the chase; I need to get to Lykia. Please." Bianca seemed surprised at his request.

"May I ask why?"

"Distress call. Please let me in, Bianca, I'm tired. I've been running around so much to get to this place. Just please let me through." Spyro could easily have lain down and slept in the soft, warm sand but he dragged his eyes instead up to the curvaceous figure of Bianca, which he could not honestly say he found displeasing. Bianca smiled a warm smile.

"Okay. Good luck finding your girl." She waved her hand at the sky and a portal opened there.

"How did you know-" he began, but the portal sucked him towards it's core, and he began his journey to Lykia, the realm created by the death of another. _That _was a phrase he was tired of hearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Admit, I Kind Of Stole The Whirlpool Idea From Eldest, The Second Eragon Book, But I Really Couldn't Resist. Thanks For All Reviews, It Keeps Me Going To Know That People Are Interested D**

**Chapter Three: Battle With The Elements**

A lone tree stood on a vast expanse of pale, dying grass. The whole shape of the place was somewhat like Sunrise Spring, but the spring around which the Homeworld was based had dried up, and any portals had either crumbled, or been destroyed.

Spyro gazed around the realm with a twinge of sadness. Sparx poked his shoulder, startling him out of his reverie, and buzzed impatiently.

"Are you going to move? Those clouds do NOT look friendly and I don't want to stand around and find out what happens when they open up, so can we get a MOVE on already???" Spyro raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sparx sighed, and shook his head.

"Not really. Let's go," Sparx tugged at Spyro's horn. It was Spyro's turn to sigh as he jumped nimbly from the pedestal on which he stood and they made their way across the parched land.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro stopped dead in front of a huge expanse of water, so vast that he could not see the other side. The clouds above rumbled ominously and Spyro felt droplets of rain on his snout.

"What did I tell you…?" Sparx ranted, and Spyro whipped round.

"Sparx, will you shut up! You didn't have to come with me! I _could_ do this on my own, you know!"

"Fine then!" retorted Sparx, startled by Spyro's sudden rage. "I'll go back! I'll just wait around and see how long it takes you to come back and get me! You need me!" Sparx turned away without another word and zoomed off. An enormous fork of bright white lightning struck the water ahead and a sound like an exploding Gnorc rang through the air. Spyro shivered, then spread his wings and began his flight over the water, where his instincts told him the mystery Dragon and her captor were.

Sparx's departure coupled with the heavy rain and rumbling thunder had put Spyro in an even fouler mood. He was tired, he could see no island to rest on, and had been flying for hours. To make it worse, he could not see very far because a huge amount of spray and mist had erupted a few miles ahead. It looked almost solid, as the density of the mist made it appear so.

The end of Spyro's tail twitched with a painful, cold-induced numbness and he could not feel his fingers.

He wondered doubtfully if the shroud of mist disguised an island, but his hope turned to deep fear and he saw the water beneath the mist, slowly rotating, gathering momentum. The sight was chilling. The water gained speed frighteningly fast, sending spray miles high. Spyro could see animals being pulled towards the core, which seemed to reach to the bottom of the ocean and make the rotating disk of water look like a hole in the very surface of the water. Birds were being pulled in from the sky. Spyro's brow furrowed deeply and he pulled up, gathering as much height as he could. As he looked towards the dark clouds, lightning snaking across them, his fear deepened until his blood ran cold. The clouds, too, were beginning to rotate, forming a funnel that was slowly reaching towards the whirlpool, and it was then that Spyro realised that this was no natural occurrence. The enemy – whoever it was – clearly knew he was here and was causing all this. However, natural or not, the tornado and whirlpool were rapidly approaching and he could do nothing about it. He pulled desperately sideways, trying to avoid the phenomena before him but the wind from the tornado was reeling him in.

_Why am I even doing this?_, he thought to himself. _I'm risking my life for some random distress call! _But this thought did not make him turn around and fly back, and neither did his next, of Sparx.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The golden dragonfly finally had the portal back to Dragon Village in his sights. He had been surprised how long travelling took without Spyro, but had no inclination whatsoever to go back and get him.

_He's so full of himself, _thought Sparx. _He just likes to show off. _

Sparx remembered with a slight jolt the purple dragonfly that had come for them, and was on the point of turning back – for her, and not Spyro – when he realised that he could not cross that body of water alone. He sighed, and slowly made his way towards the spinning portal.

A flash suddenly obscured his vision and he fell to the ground. He awoke minutes later and looked around. His gaze fell upon his own body, which was not golden anymore, but blue. _Spyro's in trouble! _He thought frantically. Then he stopped. _"I could do this on my own, you know!" Pah! Spyro doesn't need me! _But another flash, this time of green, sent Sparx zooming back towards the water as fast as his papery wings could carry him.

XXXXXXXX

The wind rushed around and around Spyro, throwing him this way and that. His evasion of the tornado had not been successful, and he was now caught on the outskirts, his wings practically paralysed.

Icy fear froze him as he watched the tornado hit the ocean, and the water began travelling up it, creating a waterspout, ready to drown him as he was sucked nearer and nearer the core. He felt helplessness overcome him. He knew Sparx was gone, so it was only a matter of time before he was, too. He did not want to face death as a coward so he stopped struggling and took up the mightiest pose he could, breathing a last jet of flame towards the sky. And then he saw it. A black speck, coming closer with every passing second. Abandoning his bravery, he shot more and more flame, desperately hoping that Cynder would see him. He overexerted himself though, and within minutes, everything around him was quiet, and dark. Spyro slid into unconsciousness with a last burst of flame.

**HAHA! I'm Going To Be Really Annoying And Leave It There! Personally, I Think That Was My Best Chapter Yet. And I Hit The 1,000 Words Mark! Yay:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Have To Say I'm Really Enjoying This Fic, And Thanks For All Your Reviews! It's Sooo Helpful!**

**Also, With This Chapter Having Less Focus On Spyro Than My Others, I Hope You Don't Get Bored. Please Let Me Know If You Do!**

**Chapter Four: A Smaller Journey…**

Sparx had come to rest on a small rock near the edge of the ocean-like expanse of water that stretched from here to…somewhere. He had awoken moments ago to see a distant tornado, and what looked like a whirlpool in the water. As his eyes adjusted to the dark that now crept over the destroyed land, he could see two specks on the edge of the tornado. One seemed to be trying to reach the other. Sparx fervently hoped that the one on the outside was Spyro and the one almost right inside the tornado was the girl that this whole ridiculous rescue mission was about. And her dragonfly…

Sparx shook himself. He could never, ever make it across the ocean alone. He scanned the water, hoping for some sort of passage across, but it was immense on a whole new scale. To either side of it stretched encouraging nothingness, to the front, a huge twister and certain death. Sparx massaged his antennae with a long sigh.

Suddenly, his head jumped up. He heard footsteps behind him. Someone was approaching. Fast. His wings were heavy with the rain, however, and he could not fly. He crawled feebly over the rock but whoever was running reached him within seconds.

"Sparx!" said a female voice. Sparx turned his head. There stood Bianca, dressed to travel, with her old, dark purple cloak on. Her hood was pulled over her long ears. "I came as quickly as I could!"

"How did you know to come at all?" He replied, a slight grin on his face despite the circumstances.

"Cynder! She came, begging to get through the portal like Spyro did! Then she told me why. I don't know how she found out – doesn't she just kinda know stuff sometimes? – so I followed her through but something knocked me back. I guess those kind of portals only carry one person at a time." Bianca shifted her weight on to one leg, waiting for Sparx's reply.

Sparx shivered. "Any chance you could, you know…get us across? And – wait! Cynder?"

"Yeah. Looks like her over there, at that big…tornado…" Bianca finished lamely.

"Now you see my problem."

Bianca inhaled sharply. "Where's Spyro?"

"Now you see my other problem." Bianca eyed him suspiciously.

"You can tell me how you got separated later – I have to stop that tornado!"

"Don't be stupid!" snapped the dragonfly. "You can't halt nature!"

Bianca's huge, sapphire eyes flitted – with a flick of long, dark eyelashes – down to where Sparx sat. She sighed deeply, seemingly breathing for the first time since asking about Spyro.

"Sparx…that's not nature," she held up a paw to stop his retort. "That's the work of the Sorceress."

XXXXXXXXX

Water dribbled to the floor from Spyro's mouth, as he coughed wearily. Beneath where he lay, was solid ground. It was strewn with small rocks and dirt, but to him, it was heavenly. Water dripped from the tips of his wings, and when he tried to stand, he was gently – it didn't take much at that moment – pushed to the ground by a black paw.

"Cynder…?" asked Spyro weakly.

"I'm here, Spyro. But," Cynder looked sincerely at the ground for a moment long enough for Spyro to notice that she wasn't talking. "we need to get going if you want to find that girl. She's probably not going to last very long around the Sorceress. Not as herself, anyway…"

"The _SORCERESS_??" cried Spyro, jumping to his feet. "She's the one who's caused all of this?? I should have known!" Cynder looked at him pleadingly. For a split second, Spyro wondered why. Then a pair of muscular arms with blue veins laced across the surface of the skin grasped him around the neck.

"You shouldn't have shouted…" whispered Cynder, her speech distorted by a second, huge creature wrapping its own muscular appendages around her.

Neither of the Dragons could breathe well enough to stay conscious, and so both went limp in the creatures' grip.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bianca was chanting unrecognisable words and pale power was starting to emanate from her paws as she chanted louder and louder. The tornado was beginning to fade away, as was the whirlpool. Sparx's bravery increased by ten times or so when he saw that the water was not as huge as it at first seemed.

"Thanks, Bianca," he said gratefully, when all the power had faded and she had stopped chanting.

"No problem!" she replied cheerily.

"How are you going to get across, then?" inquired Sparx.

"Rainbow." She said simply. "I can still do it, you know." Sparx made a small 'o' with his mouth.

"Can you take me?"

"Maybe…I'll try from here to there" (she pointed to a spot three metres away from where they stood)"with you in my paw. If it works, good. If not…well…" Sparx felt an odd sensation as she started earlier than he expected. All he saw around him was distorted by the seven colours of the rainbow – and then he was a few metres away from where he had been moments previously.

"Okay," he said, dizzily. "Guess that works then."

Bianca smiled slyly at him. "Let's go then!" Sparx groaned as everything began to turn multicoloured and he shut his eyes in an attempt to make the journey easier.

Bianca's small sharp claws were beginning to dig into his side and he really wished that they could just land, land, land…

He felt Bianca hit ground what seemed like an eternity later, and opened his eyes to find things normally coloured again. He grinned, despite himself.

"I never, ever, _ever _want to do that again. I don't know how you can stand it!!!!" He cried, as Bianca looked around.

"This isn't good," she said, bending down to inspect a wet, dragon-shaped patch on the ground, along with scrape marks in the ground and, most importantly, no sign of either Dragon.

**Sorry, I Know Its Dragging On But I'll Try And Finish It In The Next Chapter… Tell Me What You Think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully, This Will Be The Last Chapter, But You Know How Hard It Is **

**To End A Story…**

**Also, I Know In 'All Grown Up' Liliya Is His Daughter – She's Just An OC **

**And I'll Just Use Her As Different People. Enjoy ;**

**Chapter Five: Strengths Of The Same Level**

The room in which Spyro and Cynder had ended up was, contrary to the outside building's somewhat primitive and dirty-looking appearance, was lavishly decorated with wallpapers of deep purple and extravagant red. Foremost, however, Spyro noted that he was chained to the wall, and that the room was very _blurry._ No, that was just him. He blinked a few times, and let the room come into focus in its own time. Next to him, Cynder moaned and blinked her own eyes in the same manner.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

"Ye – no," she replied sadly. "What about you?" Spyro sighed and shook his head. He shot a bolt of electricity at one of the shackles holding him to the wall. He did the same to his other arm, before setting Cynder free too. She slumped to the floor, her slim frame coming to rest against the wall.

Spyro slid his tail gently underneath her body and helped her upright. She took her weight on her own paws with a slight wince. She regarded her chafed wrists with a pained expression but signalled Spyro to lead the way.

As they walked down the corridor, soft carpet bouncing beneath their paws, Spyro noticed a failed suppression of a shiver from Cynder. She was dripping wet – as was he, but he did not at this moment feel the cold – and was now feeling the chill. He blew hot air at her, then at his own wing, which he draped over her back.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pure gratitude, and pulled her shoulders up to her ears in an attempt to spread maximum warmth.

They continued towards a huge, jewel-encrusted door they hoped was the exit. It burst open with a frightening bang that ricocheted around their ears and sent their eyes flying shut to repel debris.

Terrified that it was more Rhynoc Guards, they both extended their claws fully and opened their mouths, raising their wings above their heads in an attempt to look bigger.

But none other than Bianca and Sparx stood in the doorway, pale energy fading from Bianca's paws.

Cynder's legs weakened and Spyro barely caught her, his wings folding neatly back to his sides. Cynder gave a small shiver as Bianca finally spoke:

"Well! You don't need as much rescuing as I thought you would!"

"It's not us that need rescuing! It's that girl…" he looked round to see that Cynder was watching him, an odd expression on her face. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Bianca smiled, stepped over the debris of the door, and started to make her way along the corridor opposite the one the two dragons had just come out of. Cynder and Spyro jogged to catch up with her.

As they continued along, mostly in silence, they noticed that there was no guard for the mystery dragoness that had been stolen. Evidently, the Sorceress cared quite little about whether the dragoness stayed put. However, on blasting open another door, they found themselves to be extremely mistaken.

Four huge Rhynocs stood before them, growling, a slightly mad glint in their purple, pupil-less eyes. Cynder and Spyro leapt at them immediately, fire and electricity erupting from their mouths, while Bianca stood quite still, and charged power around her paws. Sparx looked around, feeling helpless.

Two Rhynocs thudded to the ground on top of each other; they had simultaneously been killed by one of the two dragons; a third was blasted against the wall with a sickly _crunch_, the last gazed at a spot just above Bianca's right shoulder for no apparent reason as Spyro and Cynder charged into him, their combined force very much the same as that of any adult dragon.

Bianca shook excess power from her paws as casually as she might shake off a fly and both dragons sat down, momentarily dizzy from their charge into the surprisingly tough skin of the Rhynoc. Sparx coughed, more to remind them that he was there than anything else. Once the dragons had recovered from their dizziness, they proceeded through the next door and Spyro and Cynder, who had been leading the group at the time, had to open their wings hastily and fly to safety, as they so nearly fell into the pit below.

Sparx noticed with a gasp that there was a very small cage hanging in the centre that could not contain a dragon in comfort and an even more miniscule one next to it that could hardly house a dragonfly. Sparx noted with anger that the cages did precisely that. The dragonfly that had zoomed towards them what felt like so long ago had been caged as well.

Neither of the occupants of the cages seemed to be conscious or, thought Spyro with alarm, alive.

Immediately he unfolded his wings again, but Cynder held him back.

"No! Don't go!" she said, through a mouthful of tail.

"Cynder," he said, unexpected anger flushing his face, "I have to do this! This is the reason we came here in the first place! Why are you being so selfish??"

Seemingly hurt by this, she let go. Bianca looked at her knowingly.

"Just let him," she whispered. Spyro flew towards the cage, still angry at Cynder. He had no idea why she had caused him to be so angry. In fact, he had been oddly angry earlier, as well, at Sparx. He vowed to apologise to both when he got back. He gulped as he looked down for the first time. _If _he got back.

He reached the cage, and clung to the bars for dear life as he peered inside. His heart sank through his tail and to the depths below. The slim dragoness did not seem to be alive. Had he come on this journey for nothing? His heart jerked back into his chest as she took a small breath. She seemed to be struggling to open her eyes, to see the potential rescuer that she could hear clattering about on the bars of her cage. He knew that she had to preserve any strength she had left inside her.

"No, it's okay," Spyro whispered to her. "Just…use as little energy as you can." She inclined her head so slightly that Spyro hardly noticed.

He began to hack at the bars with his teeth and claws and, slowly and noisily, he chewed three clean off. The cage itself wobbled dangerously and the orange dragoness slipped slightly. Spyro decided to cut his losses and just fly her to safety. As he thought about this idea more, he wondered feebly what he would have done otherwise.

With a gulp of the stale air that permeated this one cold room alone, Spyro wrapped his tail around the girl and wrenched himself into the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

He fell further than he had estimated, but made up for the lost height quickly, to the relief of the three people before him. When he reached them, he was exhausted. The dragoness seemed to have woken up a bit and her eyes were open, wide with terror.

"You okay?" Spyro asked her. She nodded, and he sighed with relief, only to suck it back in before it had a chance to leave his lungs properly. Before him, her huge chest heaving from the run, stood the Sorceress. She pointed and tried to accuse Spyro of something, but could not speak.

"Rhynoc got your tongue?" he asked loudly, stepping protectively in front of his friends. He knew it wasn't funny. He wasn't trying to be funny.

"I…knew…you'd…come…" the Sorceress said, between gasps. "You…can't…resist…a…chance…to…show…off…"

"In case you hadn't noticed," Spyro called, not stung by her words. "I couldn't have got here without my friends," he flicked his tail in their direction. "I came to save someone in trouble. I wouldn't care if it never got mentioned again." The Sorceress pulled a hideous face, somewhere between disgust, annoyance and a prolonged difficulty drawing breath. She coughed; a horrible retching sound that made the three girls look away in case she was sick. Then she straightened up as best she could and spoke.

"Whatever you like, Spyro. You can't resist the limelight." Spyro slouched back on his tail and back legs.

"Can we get this over with?" To underline his impatience, Spyro launched a fireball at a space on the wall millimetres above the Sorceress' head. She sniffed, pulled a sceptre from her inside pocket and charged towards Spyro. His horns collided sickeningly with the metal of the sceptre.

He pushed her towards the wall. She forced him towards a door. Each matched the other, strengths of the same level.

xxxxxxxxxx

The orange dragoness, Liliya, had recovered very well. On the morning of two weeks exactly since her rescue, she visited Spyro in his cave.

"Hey," he said, upon noticing her presence.

"Hey." She sat next to him, and peered over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Um," he looked at the cards in his hands. "I'm trying to make a card castle. It isn't working though!!" She giggled, and he looked round at her. She fluttered her eyelashes. Two voices in his head exploded into life over the top of each other.

_Cynder wouldn't be happy!_

**Who cares what Cynder thinks?**

_We do! She's our best friend!_

**No, Sparx is.**

_Just don't do it. It would destroy our friendship with her._

**It's not up to her who I date.**

A real voice cut off these two.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Liliya looked concerned.

"Yes," his face broke into a wide smile that he could not control. He slipped his tail through hers and they walked together towards the beach, silhouettes against the evening sun, which shone with a bright orange glow, reflected on the water as a perfect circle. That's what this moment was. Perfect…

Except for Cynder. She had been ignored by everyone since they got back; the weird girl who didn't have someone. Bianca, who had Hunter, had left to find him as soon as they returned. Sparx had Flitz, Liliya's Dragonfly. And Liliya had gotten Spyro. She shouldn't think of it like that, but she could not stop the harsh way that her thoughts arrived in her head. Cynder felt so sorry for herself, she could even sympathise with Ember. They were the same now.

_Two weeks later…_

It happened all of a sudden. Cynder was woken in the middle of the night, not by any noise but by a feeling in her heart, a feeling almost not her own, somewhere between aching grief and soaring joy. She got up, hoping that a drink from the almost magical water's of the clear, sweet lake would cure her bizarre ailment. As she turned the corner to walk slowly towards the beach, she saw a figure rise into the air, caressed by the moonlight, and whizz into the distance. A purple speck followed this figure, a fraction of a second behind. Cynder felt a pang of an indescribable emotion. Another, darker figure sat below, also reflected in the moonlight. This figure had no purple speck; and not a gold one either. Even so, Cynder did not have to guess who these figures were. She understood her mixed emotions now; it was her Empathy coming into play. She was happy that Spyro was not with Liliya anymore, but sad for Spyro that she was gone. She touched his shoulder as she reached him. He turned to her. There was sorrow in his eyes, but something else as well. Her heart leapt as she identified this mystery emotion filling Spyro's eyes as he looked at her. It was love.

**Well, there you go! Tell me what you thought! Sorry it took so long; I temporarily lost interest…**


End file.
